Pippin's Rivendell
by Two Methyloctane
Summary: **IMPORTANT A/N ADDED** During his stay in Rivendell, Pippin meets another hobbit. Will he choose a path with Frodo, or will he stay with her? PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. The Awakening

**Pippin's Rivendell**   
By Jocelyne Pipe   
a.k.a.   
Two Methyloctane**  
**

  
**Disclaimer:** Rivendell and all the characters from The Lord of the Rings are property of the great J.R.R. Tolkien, with the exception of a few, which are mine. Easy to tell which ones because they don't appear in the trilogy. They are names generated from the various name translators available on the net. Please enjoy, and review!  
  


**Chapter One  
**The Awakening  


  
Pippin woke up to feel the sunlight on his face. As he sat up and looked about the large room, the memories of the past two months came rushing back to him, and he remembered he was no longer in the Shire. Instead, the elegant and ornately decorated room reminded him quickly of the last few hours of their journey.  
  
The last thing he could clearly see was Frodo drifting in and out of sleep, continuously moaning from the pain of his injured shoulder, and always coming closer to death, his eyes almost seeming to see something no one else could. Pippin himself was very fatigued as well, and he was nodding off into sleep. Through blurred eyes he had seen many tall Elves, long blonde hair and straight-backed, and all with quivers on their backs, daggers at their waist, and bows in their hands. What happened next he was unsure of, but he thought they had been lifted and carried. He also vaguely remembered hearing gentle voices, though he did not know what they were saying. Pippin realized now that they must be in another tongue. The next thing he clearly remembered was waking up, but immediately he knew his location.  
  
he whispered to himself, as if any louder noise would disturb the peace and beauty of the room. They had reached their destination. For the past two months, Pippin and his three friends had been traveling over rough terrain in fear of the terrible Black Riders always pursuing them. Their journey had not been in vain though. One of his friends, Frodo Baggins, was carrying a small, but very powerful ring. Their goal was to reach Rivendell where it would be safe. Slumping back, Pippin relaxed for the first time in weeks.  
  
Peregrin! Fool of a Took. Wake up you lazy hobbit! Startled, Pippin woke up again, having fallen back asleep, and looked around in fright. Sitting in a chair in the corner was Gandalf the Wizard, looking very calm, smoking a long pipe.  
  
Gandalf! What did you do that for? Pippin asked, irritated and slightly scared.  
  
Oh, no reason, my dear hobbit. I merely wanted to keep you on your guard and be assured your reactions had not waned, what with all the excellent Elven food they have been feeding you. But I see that your reactions are in perfect working order.  
  
Well, thank you very much. I was having a very pleasant dream about — he stopped abruptly and looked quizzically at Gandalf, Elven food? They have not been feeding me Elven food. I would've remembered such a treat.  
  
Indeed, but in this case I'm afraid you were too far exhausted to remember elven food. The Elves have kept all of you hobbits under close watch, and they have done everything possible to make sure you get as much rest as possible. You have been too anxious these past weeks. Which, given your task, was perfectly understandable. Pippin sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
My friends are here as well? Where are they? Why have they not been to see me? How is Frodo? Questions ran through Pippin's worried mind, but Gandalf put up a hand to silence him.  
  
Yes, your friends are here. Samwise woke up a few hours ago, but went straight to Frodo's room. He did ask me to say hello to you, though. Meriadoc is still sleeping, I believe, though he awoke yesterday. As for Mr. Baggins, he was in a very critical situation when he arrived. Elrond is still attending to him, but he is expected to be up and about within a few days.  
  
Oh, thank you for this news, dear old Gandalf. But, begging your pardon, I would very much like to go and try some of this excellent' Elven food for myself. And possibly go and see my friends.  
  
Of course, my dear Took, Gandalf said, rising. I was just about to go off and visit Frodo myself. It is good to see you well and up, and I'm sure any questions you may have will be answered in a short time. No point wasting breath to repeat the stories again and again, so we shall wait until Mr Baggins is awake. Good day, Pippin, he said as he shut the tall, thin door behind him.  
**  
A/N:** Well, that's the first chapter of my first fan fic. Sorry for the boring title. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are ideas, but flames are not. I am not a writer. As it stands right now, I have a lot more written, up to 5 chapters, but I am waiting for a few reviews. I have a couple other ideas I'm working on, so look for those later. Anyways, thank you for reading. Review please! -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	2. The Meeting

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane**  
**

  
Disclaimer: As is said in every chapter of every fan fic in existance, I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters or places. They are property of the late, great, J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters I do own, however, are easy to spot because they do not appear in the trilogy. Those are mine, and the story, however unoriginal it may be, is mine as well. Please enjoy!  
  


**Chapter Two  
**The Meeting  


  
Pippin pulled on a shirt and his trousers. He noticed that they had been cleaned and mended, and he was quite happy for it. He saw light flooding in through thin window covers, and discovered that they led to a balcony. He picked up his favourite scarf, which had been cleaned as well, and fussing with it's knot, walked onto the balcony. He stared in awe of the sight that met his eyes.  
  
Rivendell was set into the high foothills of the Misty Mountains, which Pippin could see through the clouds. A tall waterfall stood at one end of the city, it's water sparkling and clear. The hills that encompassed Rivendell were lush, green, and covered in many flowers unknown to Pippin. _Sam's always been the gardener, he'd know what those were_, thought Pippin as he stared unblinkingly. A river cut through Rivendell, fed by the waterfall, and the sound of the water lightly running was incredibly soothing. Looking at Rivendell itself, Pippin saw that the buildings were built right onto the side of the mountain. There were many windows on the buildings, and the morning light illuminated the large dwellings. A flicker of light caught Pippin's eye, and focusing closer, he noticed that the trim of all the buildings was gold. Looking down at the handrail he was holding, he saw that, indeed, this was true. Fine engravings ran along it. Below him he saw a few Elf-maidens clothed in dresses of pale blue and green silk crossing a golden bridge.  
  
Pippin snapped back from his amazement when a bird chirped in the distance. Wrenching away from the scene, he entered his room again and walked to the door Gandalf had left through. No one had told him how to get to the eating area, so Pippin was very worried about getting lost. Peaking out of the small slit when he opened the door, he saw that finding the main hall would not be hard. His room was on a boardwalk, and raised like an island in the centre was a large table. Pippin walked out of his room, trying to find something to aid him when he wished to return. He noticed a crest with a tree and arrows around it beside his door. There was writing in Elvish below it, but he could not read it, and ignored it.  
  
After walking what felt like an hour, Pippin found the entrance and walked around the table. It was a very large table, Pippin thought, until he realized he was in an elvish city. His head barely saw over the edge of the table. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Oi! Pippin! You're awake! It was Merry, Pippin's best friend. He was sitting in a chair, his feet poking out from the seat. Hop on up! Here, I'll give you a hand. He pulled Pippin up onto the next chair, and Pippin's eyes feasted on the sight before him.  
  
Food! I have not seen such marvelous a sight since the feast at Mr. Bilbo's birthday. But—, Pippin looked at the food on the table, what is this?  
  
I'm not quite sure. I tried some myself, and it's quite good. Very light, but filling. I've only eaten a little, but already I feel as if I just finished elevensys. Go ahead, try some. Merry pushed a plate of the light bread towards Pippin. He took a piece and bit into it. He was surprised to find that Merry was right. The wafer was light and sweet, and almost seemed to warm Pippin to the very core. Merry laughed at the sight of Pippin.  
  
I told you it was good. Well, Pippin, I've been here for a long time, and am quite full up. I am going to go see Frodo. I saw Sam this morning, he said Frodo's room is the one with the crest of the Sun and Moon beside it. I will see you soon, Pippin. Merry jumped out of the chair and landed with a thud. Pippin bade him good day and he skipped off, softly whistling to himself.  
  
Pippin spent the next hour munching on the various food laid out before him. He was more interested in the people gathered at the table, for he noticed he was not the only non-elf person there. A large group of elves sat at one end laughing and talking in their own tongue. A small number of dwarves sat together. Their less than eloquent speech sounded like an argument. He also saw a few men, huddled close and talking almost in secrecy. Almost right beside their group, Pippin saw Strider deep in conversation with a beautiful elf, dressed in a white silken gown, with a bright silver necklace around her fair neck. They took no notice of Pippin, however, and he continued looking around.   
  
Suddenly, he saw a strange sight. The elves he had seen on the bridge had just entered, but there were more of them. Behind them was what Pippin noticed. A small head of dark brown curly hair bobbed up and down. They sat a few spaces from Pippin, and he saw that the mop of hair belonged to a hobbit! He stared, astonished at this sight, until the hobbit, who Pippin now noticed was female, saw him and climbed onto the seat next to him.  
  
Well! Fancy seeing another hobbit here! I suppose you must be one of the ones that came a few nights ago. Quite an eerie sight, to tell you the truth. One of you was very pale and cold. We thought him dead. The other three were not that bad, but they looked very tired and thin. Are you one of them? This quick blast of speech had caught Pippin by surprise, and it was after a couple seconds that he shook his head and looked at the hobbit.  
  
Yes, I arrived here a while ago. I do not know when, time seems to have blurred during that time. But yes, Frodo was the deathly one. He is not dead. I was told Elrond is caring for him and he should get better. The young hobbit listened to him intently. Beneath her long curling locks, Pippin saw she had large, dark brown eyes. Almost black, but with a light in them that Pippin liked. It made her look very youthful, though he doubted she was much younger than he. She had a fair round face, and like the elves she was with, was pale but bright.  
  
Well, it is good to see that you are doing so well, and that, Frodo? she looked quizzingly at Pippin, and he nodded. Okay, it's good to know that Frodo will be better. My name is Amarantha Smallburrow. She stretched out her hand to him, and he kissed it lightly.  
  
It's a pleasure Amarantha. I am Peregrin Took. I am usually just called Pippin though.  
  
Pippin, then, I shall call you. Most people call me Amy. Pippin nodded again. One thing about her, though, he was still puzzled about.  
  
What are you doing here? he asked. The light in her eyes suddenly dimmed, and she looked at her hands folded in her lap.  
  
Will you walk with me? She hopped lightly off the chair. Pippin followed and she led him out of the hall into the streets of Rivendell.   
  
**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was kind of long. I didn't mean to include as much detail about Rivendell, but I have a wierd attention to detail called perfectionism. Anyways, please Review. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome, flames are not. This is my fist fan fic, and the first story I've written in years. I generally prefer essays as I have an amazing ability to be non-creative. Oh well, please review, and the next chapter will be up in a couple days. -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	3. The Ghosts of the Past

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane  


  
**Disclaimer:** Once again, the characters and settings that gave me inspiration for this story are property of Mr J.R.R. Tolkien, and to a lesser extent, New Line Cinema because they helped me visualize the trilogy. I also thank both of the aforementioned person and company for putting these amazing pictures into my head. I also can't get them out of my head, which is a problem for art class because everything I'm drawing relates to Lord of the Rings. The image in my head of Minas Tirith is beautiful. But anyways, on to the story.  
  


**Chapter Three**  
The Ghosts of the Past  


  
Amy showed Pippin many of her favourite places in Rivendell, but still avoided his question from breakfast. At noon they stopped under a tree in one of the many gardens. Amy sat down on a log, and beckoned Pippin to do the same. Sitting beside her, the light in her eyes that had brightened through their walk, dimmed again.  
  
Before I was born, my parents came to Rivendell because my mother was very sick. They managed to get here in time for my birth, but it was too late for my mother. She died in my father's arms while Elrond attempted to rescue her. It was too late though. A tear slid down her cheek, and she continued. My father was unable to deal with his grief, and left for the Shire, alone. I have not heard from him since. He left me here, in Elrond's care. That was seven and twenty years ago. So Elrond raised me. I grew up here, learned Elvish, and only a few years ago I was told the story of how I arrived here. I always felt alone, like I didn't belong. I was different, and I knew it. So Elrond told me. I felt even more alone afterwards, knowing my father abandoned me. She started crying, and Pippin, unsure of what exactly to do, put his arm around her shoulders. This seemed to comfort her, and her crying stopped in after a few minutes.  
  
I am sorry, Pippin. I did not mean to drag you into this. Pippin took a fresh handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her, annoyed at himself for not doing it earlier.  
  
It's alright, Amy. I asked the question. But you said your name was Smallburrow? She nodded as she wiped her eyes. Well, I have heard of the name Smallburrow in Combe, I believe. She turned and looked at him.  
  
My father is still there? She started crying again, and Pippin quickly felt angry for telling her this. He put his arms around her.  
  
Now it is my turn to apologize. I should have known that would upset you.  
  
No, no. Not at all Pippin. I am very happy to hear this. Really, I am. I have spent the past few months debating whether to go find him again. Thank you. She hugged him, and Pippin felt his insides quickly jolt.   
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking under the tree, unaware of the passage of time until the sun set behind the hills.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry this one's kinda short. I have to pick points in my story to end the chapters, cause most of it's written, and that seemed like a good place for it. It might be a little while before Chapter 4 gets up. The teachers in my School Division just got off strike, and I've had to work like hell to get caught up, even though we only missed 2 weeks, one of which we had off anyways, but for anyone on the semester system, you know how hectic it is. As I say in all my post-chapter author's notes, please review. Constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome, flames are not. Anyways, thanks to all those who have reviewed, and please stay tuned for Chapter 4, tenatively titled The Offer. Of course, this will probably change as I develop the rest of my story. -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	4. The Hobbit Hole of Rivendell

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane**  
**

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything associated with it, other than a few hundred pictures on my computer, the three ticket stubs from the times I saw the movie, and my copy of the books. Anything from The Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, and the various publishers of the books.  
  


**Chapter Four  
**The Hobbit Hole of Rivendell  


  
Pippin awoke to find himself sitting on the same log he had been on the entire day. Beside him, Amy also slept, and Pippin's arms were wrapped tightly around her. It was pitch black, save for the lights of Rivendell.  
  
Amy... Amy, he said softly. Amy's eyes twitched and opened. She smiled at Pippin.   
  
What time is it? she asked, yawning.  
  
I don't know. How long ago did we fall asleep?  
  
I can't remember. We should be getting back to the Great Hall, though, or they'll be wondering where we are. She stood up, and stretched out her arms to release the kink in her back. She reached her hands out to Pippin, and helped pull him to his feet.  
  
You'll have to lead the way. I'm afraid I do not know where we are. Pippin was not worried, but ever since the various raids of the Nazgûl, the night had lost it's appeal. Amy took Pippin's hand and led him silently over the paths of Rivendell until at last they reached the familiar Great Hall. It was deserted with the exception of a few restless occupants roaming about in thought. They got onto the boardwalk, and after a short time, came to a door he hadn't seen before.  
  
It is very late. The Hall is hardly ever empty, except late at night. There is also no time to visit Frodo today. Amy spoke in barely a whisper. Pippin nodded as Amy pushed open the door. She led him in and he realized it was her quarters. But it was not decorated like the rest of Rivendell, which was covered in white and gold.   
  
Amy's quarters were obviously made for a hobbit sized person, as was Pippin's, but Amy's looked more like a hobbit hole, though much more elegant. The room was mostly in hues of green and brown from the woodwork, and there was a fair amount of white. Instead of gold lining the doors and walls, emeralds were placed all throughout the room. The doors on the interior and the windows were rounded and small, and the furnishings were all sized for hobbits.  
  
Amy, why is it that your room is different from the others? he asked absentmindedly as he continued scanning the room.  
  
I don't know. I suppose when I was growing up, Elrond wanted to make me as comfortable as possible, so he had this room made. He sent many people to the Shire to examine their architecture, and Bilbo helped a great deal as well. It has been very pleasant here. My room is my sanctuary. When I feel alone, or inadequate because I am not an elf, I come here. It puts me at ease. She went through a door to a side room and Pippin sat on the bed. The sheets on the bed were white silk, and the oak in the room was polished and engraved with fine designs. His eyes were drawn to a large closet on the wall. It was also oak, and the handles were emerald. He found his eyes starting to droop, and lay back on the bed.  
  
Pippin, wake up. You must be going. He heard Amy's voice and opened his eyes. He immediately saw Amy's bright face above him.  
  
Why? It is late, and first thing in the morning I would be coming here anyways. He sat up to face Amy, who had sat down on the bed as well. She smiled and Pippin felt his insides jolt. _What was that?_ he thought, puzzled. He had had a strange feeling in his heart that he had never had before, and it never occurred before he met Amy.  
  
Well, you should go back to your room in any case. People will be worried when they do not find you in your room tomorrow morn— Her words were cut off as Pippin leaned over and kissed her lightly. Then he stood up and started walking towards the door. When he had reached the door, Amy spoke again.  
  
Pippin, wait. I didn't want you to go. It is almost morning anyways. Please stay. Pippin turned to see that her large brown eyes were pleading with him. He noticed for the first time that she had changed into a green silk night gown. He smiled at her and walked back towards the bed. He took off his jacket and scarf and climbed into the bed. He pulled Amy close and kissed her again, this time deeply.  
  
We should get some sleep, he whispered in her ear after they had broken their kiss. She nodded sleepily and curled up next to him and promptly fell asleep. Pippin wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her on the head. Goodnight, my dear Amarantha, he said to her before he himself fell into a pleasant sleep.  
  
**A/N:** Well, this chapter was unexpected. I had a lot of homework the weekend I wrote this, so I didn't think I'd get anything written. But, instead of my usual routine of procrastination, I actually did my homework on time, and found some time to write. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. For new readers, you have read it before, but I always appreciate constructive criticism and ideas, but I do not like flames. Telling someone they suck is got going to help them become better writers. Instead, tell a person what you don't like, and suggest how they can improve. Flames are space wasted on the Reviews page, and time wasted both writing them and reading them. But for you guys who have reviewed, you guys are awesome! I'm so glad you like this, and it is motivation to me to write more. Keep reviewing, and be expecting chapter five soon, hopefully. Oh, and another tidbit of info you may be interested in: my screen name on MSN Messenger is Pippin. My friends call me Pipe, and Pippin sounds a lot like Pipe. By the way, anyone can add me to their buddy list on Messenger if they like, just go to my profile for my email address. -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a Two Methyloctane


	5. At Frodo's Room

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane  


  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know why people, me included, bother putting these things in. Anyone should have enough common sense to realize I don't own anything related to Lord of the Rings except for specially-copyrighted-and-manufactured Lord of the Rings merchandise, and a few hundred pictures saved on my computer. Some people collect stamps, I collect pictures. But that's all I own. The storyline is mine, however, as well as any and all characters that are not mentioned in the trilogy. Simple, simple. Another point to my rant against disclaimers: this site is FanFiction.net, is it not? Therefore one would have to assume that from the title of this site, that the people _using_ this site are completely aware they do not own anything pertaining to the books, and the people _reading_ the stories are not out to sue people. This is for entertainment purposes, so why do we bother with disclaimers? Oh well... one of life's little mysteries, I guess. On with the story.  
  


**Chapter Five**  
At Frodo's Room  
  


The mid-morning light was bright as ever in Rivendell when Amy awoke. The slight pressure she had felt around her waist from Pippin's arms was gone, and glancing to the other side of the bed, she noticed he was gone. Her heart dropped immediately, fearing the worst. But just as frantic thoughts started running through her mind, Amy saw a piece of parchment on her bedside table that had not been there the night before.  
  
Dear Amy, it read. I wanted to leave early this morning as Gandalf had said Frodo would be awake today. I also didn't think it was the best idea if we were seen leaving your room together, as I know Elves have rules against such things. I will be in Mr. Frodo's room today, which has a shield of a Sun and Moon on it. I don't know how to distinguish the room otherwise, so I hope you know of which room I speak.   
I love you, and I hope I can see you again, Pippin.  
  
Amy's heart rose immediately after reading the note. Glancing at the sundial, and seeing it was almost 11 o'clock, she sprang out of the bed with a renewed energy and began her usual morning routine. She paid extra attention to her hair. She had always found it unruly, and no matter what she tried, it never did what she wanted it to. Giving up after a lengthy attempt, she took one last look into the polished silver mirror and sighed, and left her room.  
  
She knew exactly which room Frodo was taken to. It was a short distance from her own room, and in the section of the Hall specified for guests requiring medical attention. The Healing Ward, it was called. Finding the Sun and Moon shield beside the door, she knocked quietly and entered the room with an elvish grace. The room was not hobbit sized like Pippin's or the other two hobbits, so everything was quite large to Amy. On the white bed, like an island in the centre of the room, was a tiny hobbit propped up by many cushions. He was pale, his eyes were tired and lifeless, his hair was thick and matted, and his left shoulder had been wrapped in a bandage. He was listening as intently as possible to another three hobbits, talking excitedly, constantly interrupting each other. One of these hobbits was Pippin, and as no one had heard Amy enter save Elrond, who was standing against a wall talking quietly to Gandalf, Amy watched Pippin. He was tired, as Amy could see from the small dark circle forming underneath his eyes, and the fact they were not as lively as the other two hobbits. But still he kept his fatigue at bay, and laughed and talked with his friends.  
  
After a few minutes, Elrond spoke up.  
  
Well, seeing as Mr. Baggins needs his rest, we should not take up too much more time. We have a lot to inform you of. First of all, Pippin, there is someone here to see you. he motioned to Amy.  
  
Amy! I didn't hear you come in! he ran over to her and gave her a hug. Amy saw over his shoulder that the other hobbits, including Frodo, were eyeing them with great suprise. Pippin grasped her hands and led her to his friends. Amy, I would like to present to you Mr. Frodo Baggins, in the bed, Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Mr. Samwise Gamgee. Merry and Sam. They were the other hobbits who arrived with me. He turned to his friends. This is Amarantha Smallburrow. Called Amy for short. She gave them each a warm smile, and they in turn kissed her small hand as way of greeting. Each of them flashed Pippin a suprised and almost mocking look at him once more before Elrond again spoke.  
  
Now that the introductions have been made, I suppose we should explain some of what is happening.  
First of all, Frodo arrived here just in time. Any later and he would have passed into the shadow, and become a Ringwraith, like the ones who had been chasing you. You three yourselves were picked up not too long afterward by our scouts. You were in terrible condition, so we kept you sedated for a few days so that you would get the rest you deserved. The company in the room listened to Elrond patiently as he explained the procedures they had undergone, including Frodo, which took a significantly longer time to explain. When he had stopped talking, Merry piped up.  
  
Gandalf, why did you not meet us in Bree? he asked.  
  
I was... delayed, Gandalf replied, as memories of his imprisonment at the roof of the Orthanc at Isengard came painfully back to his mind. He shook it off, and his eyes regained the light they had lost a few moments before. Only Frodo and Elrond noticed.  
  
Are we now able to go back to the Shire? Sam now spoke up, and Amy saw the hope in his face as he spoke.  
  
I do not know, Samwise. We have yet to decide what becomes of the Ring now. Rest assured, you will be informed as soon as a decision is made. Sam's face faded slightly, but as he was still overjoyed at his master's awakening, he was still smiling broadly. The conversation continued a while longer, and when Elrond and Gandalf told the hobbits to leave, Amy turned to Pippin.  
  
I have some work that I need to complete. Can I meet you in the Dining Hall at dinnertime? Pippin nodded.  
  
That is fine. I wanted to spend some time with Merry and Sam anyways. I have no doubt they will want to ask me questions about you. He gave her a quick wink and a kiss on the cheek. So I will see you at dinner. She smiled, and left the room.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry this was not the best chapter of this fic. I had an idea in my head, but I couldn't express it as well as I had wanted. Plus, writer's block hit me again. We all know what writer's block is like, I suffer constantly from it. Which makes Art class a bitch: full blown creative (artist's, writer's, general original thought) block. My soccer season is finally over (thank god... I can't stand my team), so I might have some time to write. I finally finished the trilogy a week or so ago, and I'm desperately thinking about seeing Lord of the Rings for a fourth time to get my inspiration back. SWEET!!! I just got an awesome idea right now, sitting here typing. I really hope I remember it, cause it's exactly 1:13:13 AM (mountain time for you American and Canadian folks). I'm in serious need of sleep. Well, please read and review, as always. Constructive criticism and ideas are greatly welcome, but flames are not. You've heard my rant before. Ha ha. Anyways, read, review, enjoy, and sleep! -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	6. The Wanderers

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane  


  
**Disclaimer:** I'll try not to write as much as I usually do in this space. You know the drill. Lord of the Rings is not mine, Pippin is not mine (sigh...), and as much as I want Frodo, I don't own him either. J.R.R. Tolkien came up with these beautiful creations, and Lord of the Rings, so he takes full credit for inspiring me to write this story. New Line Cinema, however, takes full credit for finding such brilliant actors to fill the shoes (or foot moulds) of the Lord of the Rings characters. So yeah. If you're reading this chapter, you've probably read the other chapters, so you know my feelings on disclaimers. So I spare you no further ado, and present to you my story. By the way, the title of this chapter has nothing to do with the song, I'm a Wanderer. I just heard that song in my head on my personal mental jukebox, and the hobbits reminded me of it. If there is a band called The Wanderers, it has nothing to do with them either, if they exist. Side note: I'm not crazy, really.  
  


**Chapter Six**  
The Wanderers  
  


A few minutes later, the other three hobbits closed the door on Frodo's room, and started walking around the boardwalk aimlessly. It was silent for the first few steps.  
  
Well, Pippin? Are you going to tell us what that beautiful hobbit is doing in Rivendell, and why she's with you? Merry gave Pippin comically raised eyebrows. Pippin tried to glare at Merry and Sam, who was now laughing, but ended up laughing along with them.  
  
Her name is Amarantha Smallburrow, Amy for short, as I told you before. Her mother died in Rivendell and her father left her in Elrond's care. I met her yesterday at breakfast after Merry left. We spent the entire day walking through the gardens. Pippin purposely left out the fact he had stayed in her room the previous night, fearing an onslaught from Merry.   
  
Sam and Merry suspected something else between Amy and Pippin, but they did not mention it. About the time when Amy and Pippin had awoken in the garden, Sam and Merry had gone to Pippin's room to find him, and, finding the room empty, set out to search for him. After a short while, they saw Pippin entering a room with Amy that was off the main boardwalk in a hallway they had only seen elves enter before.  
  
They continued walking in silence which was unusual for the typically talkative hobbits, but after a while resumed conversation on other topics, ranging from the lodging, to the food, to Rivendell, to Frodo. The day past slowly, and though Pippin's thoughts were constantly on Amy, he was happy to spend some time with his friends.  
  
That night, Pippin found Amy in the same spot she had been when they met, and Pippin's seat was empty. He happily climbed into the chair, and kissed Amy.  
  
Did you finish what you needed to?  
  
Yes. I had to mend some tunics of the workers. How was your day?  
  
It was good. They didn't ask as many questions as I had expected them to, though. That doesn't matter though. Let us eat! Pippin and Amy sat talking most of the night through their meals.  
  
There were many people still about when Pippin and Amy left the dining hall. Not wanting to risk getting caught entering Amy's room, they went to Pippin's. They fell asleep quite the same as the previous night, after talking a long while.  
  
The next few days passed slowly and comfortably. Amy spent most of her time with Pippin and the other hobbits, and learned a lot about the Shire and the outside world.  
  
Frodo was up and about now. He often went off with Gandalf or Bilbo, and talked long hours during the day. The evenings, however, he spent with his friends, including Amy, and recovered to his usual lively, happy self. Amy was amazed at the change in him, from the old, weak hobbit, to the youthful, vibrant hobbit he was now.  
  
The five of them spent a lot of time in the garden, and Amy was accepted as one of them. Merry especially made jokes about her and Pippin, but they laughed them off.  
  
Pippin was having the time of his life. Him and Amy spent every night together, and he was especially surprised when no one talked to him about the courting rules of Rivendell. He was sure that folk were not allowed to be in another's room after dinner, unless with permission, so it struck him as odd, seeing as how it was almost impossible to not be seen entering a room behind someone else. There Amy and Pippin talked away the night, falling asleep and waking up in each others arms.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry, another short chapter. The next one should be better. Sorry if there are some words stuck together. My space bar is being a gimp right now. But yeah, next chapter is called The Council, so you can all guess what it's about. Thanks to all of you for your reviews, they are much appreciated. As I always state in my Author's Notes, constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome, flames are not. You know the drill and you know my thoughts. For people who may be wondering, this story is not planned. I don't plan anything I write. I have a loose idea of what the story is about, but there is no real plan. For me, this story plays out in my head as a Choose Your Own Adventure story, and I go through the various options until I'm satisfied. Or else I just sit at my iMac and type, and review the results. Anyways, Chapter seven has not been written yet, but I don't think it'll take too long to do. While you're waiting for it, I suggest you pass the time by reviewing! Thanks! -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	7. The Scheming Ones

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane  


  
**Disclaimer:** I own everything in this story, as I am J.R.R. Tolkien's reincarnated form. Therefore, as J.R.R. Tolkien, this story, the characters, and the people who play them are all property of Jocelyne Pipe. You must pay her lots of money to use Lord of the Rings in your own stories. Haha. If only that were true. This is the seventh chapter of this fic, so by now you should know that, in truth, I own nothing having any bearings to Lord of the Rings, except for the vast library of pictures saved on my computer, and my copy of the books with custom-made covers. Anyway, you know what I do and do not own, and since you want to read the story instead of me, here it is. Oh, and yes, I know I said this chapter would be called The Council, but an idea came to me. The next chapter will be The Council.  
  


**Chapter Seven**  
The Scheming Ones  


  
A week later Amy came to Pippin with news.  
  
Master Elrond is holding a council tomorrow. People have been arriving from all over the free lands of Middle Earth. Unfortunately, we are not allowed to attend, or even know about it, but if you want, I can get you there. Merry and Sam, too. Amy's dark brown eyes shone with a mischievous light, and at that moment Pippin saw the true nature of a hobbit in her. She had been emotionally scarred, almost as bad as Frodo, yet here she was, scheming against the wishes of Elrond. He smiled inwardly to himself.  
  
If we are not supposed to know, my dear Amy, how did _you_ find out? He smiled and gave her a look very reminiscent of his father when he caught Pippin red-handed stealing carrots. Amy laughed and blushed a light red.  
  
Oh, never you mind, Pippin. Amy has her reasons. But she seemed unable to conceal her methods, so after a few seconds, burst out with excitement at her own cunning.  
  
Well, you see, I saw Master Elrond at breakfast the other day, when you were still sleeping. He looked troubled, so I followed him to Frodo's room. Gandalf and Bilbo were there with Frodo, and as I couldn't hear through the door, and climbed onto the balcony from the room beside it, and hid in the curtains. Master Elrond said that a Council would be held this morning, at ten o'clock, and that a selection of Elves, Dwarves, and Men had arrived. It all seemed very secretive.   
  
You know, Pippin, I reckon this is all your doing. Never, before I met you and your friends had I ever done anything mischievous. It's all your fault. With that, she went to playfully swat him, but Pippin was stronger, and was able to quickly overtake her and wrestle her to the bed. He looked down into her eyes, and they both burst out laughing, before he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, and they sank onto the bed. Just then, a light knock was heard at the door.  
  
How convenient, Pippin said quietly to Amy, who laughed. She pushed him off of her, and ran to the door. Pippin smoothed the bed covers, and tried to look nonchalant, sitting on the bed, all the while completely aware that he was in Amy's room, and that rumors had been spreading like grassfire amongst the Hall of Elrond that the two of them had been spending a great deal of time together.  
  
Amy opened the door, and not surprising to them, was Merry and Sam. Merry looked quickly at Sam, and the glint in Sam's eyes flickered in response.  
  
Well hello, dear Amarantha. I see that Pippin is here, though we expected it all the same. He gave Pippin a sly look, clearing telling Pippin that he fooled no one with his seemingly casual, calm composure.  
  
Yes, Pippin is here. Where else would you have expected him to be? She and Merry immediately got into a small bout of trading looks, but after a few seconds, they both burst out laughing.  
  
I trust we weren't interrupting anything, Sam said.  
  
Oh, no. Not at all. Your timing is impeccable. Pippin's voice was very obviously sarcastic, and Sam grinned.  
  
Actually, you guys did happen to show up at a good time. We have news. Rather, Amy has news. We thought you'd be interested. Merry's eyes grew large, and he looked at Amy excitedly.  
  
Well, I guess I was going to tell you two. She went over to the bed and sat beside Pippin, who wrapped his arms around her, and lightly kissed the back of her neck. Merry and Sam sat on the other end of the bed, and Amy continued.  
  
I have heard word that Master Elrond is holding a Council for the Ring. We, of course, are not invited, but I know how we can get in to listen to it. Merry looked at her approvingly. She told them the rest of the story she had told Pippin only minutes earlier.  
  
Excellent. Pippin, you have infiltrated her mind to the very core. She is starting to act just like you.  
  
I think it comes more from you, Meriadoc. Whose brilliant idea was it every week to run into Farmer Maggots crops? Whose idea was it to hide behind that tree and jump out at the children as they went to school? Hmm? It was all your idea. You have corrupted us all. They burst out laughing, and sat there laughing at old memories until Amy jumped up.  
  
It's only fifteen minutes to ten, when the Council starts! We have to go! They quickly stopped laughing and rushed out the door. They ran around the boardwalk until they reached a large golden door, bolted on the front.  
  
This is the door to the Council area. We can't go through it. Amy led them to a door not too far from the Council door. It led to a small terrace which led to the garden. They followed the path halfway until Amy stopped them.  
  
Shh. We have to be very quiet not to be heard. Elves have very good hearing and vision. With that, they crept slowly through the garden. Luckily for them, the trees and shrubs were large, allowing the five hobbits to hide behind them. After a short walk, they heard voices talking softly. They settled into their hiding spot right beside the balcony that was the Council chamber, and listened.  
  
**A/N:** Well, I attempted a cliffhanger there. I don't particularly like using them in my stories, so therefore this is not exactly a life-or-death, keep-you-on-the-edge-of-your-seat cliffhanger. And besides, we've all seen the movie (some of us, including me, multiple times) so we all know exactly what happens in the next chapter. Which is called The Council. Like this one was supposed to be. Nevermind. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got over my writers block (Woohoo!! We all know what a bitch writers block is.) and I'm currently writing another fic. It's an Elijah fic, probably pretty routine, but somewhat original. I'll post the first chapter in a couple days. My spacebar is working fine again. I managed to pop it off the keyboard and stuff the little poking part with some tin foil easter egg wrapper I had sitting on my desk, so the little button works now. Chocolate: Is there anything it can't do? Haha. As I always say, please review. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome, flames are not. You know my thoughts on flames. Useless flames. Maybe I'll give you my opinion on slash sometime. But I'll spare you for today. I thrive off reviews. I love reviews. They're good exposure for your stories too, because I read the stories and profiles of all my reviewers. So go ahead, review. You know you want to. Haha. That's all for now. Check back in a couple days. I'll let you know when my next fic is up, in case you're interested. -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a Two Methyloctane


	8. The Council

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane  


  
**Disclaimer:** This chapter requires a special, formal disclaimer. Read and you'll find out why. This chapter features excerpts of _The Fellowship of the Ring_, from New Line Cinemas and J.R.R. Tolkien. The transcript used in writing this chapter was typed out by Rachel at The Seat of Kings (www.geocities.com/seatofkings), and she has no connections to Tolkien or New Line, either. Just another fan who spent a lot of time and effort in creating her site. With regards to my story, I don't own any of the characters that appear in The Lord of the Rings. Amy is mine, though. I don't own the script, which was very good, and everyone pay attention March 29 for when a four minute preview, not trailer, will be added to the end of _Fellowship_. I've seen the movie three times so far, and I'm planning to see it again just for that four minute preview (well, also to see Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, and Legolas again). So, while you're waiting, please read this. Don't forget to review. Thanks!  
  


**Chapter Eight**  
The Council  


  
From their secluded position, they heard Elrond speaking, though they could not see where he was seated.  
  
Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo. The four behind the bushes could barely see Frodo stand up. A few seconds later they saw him return to his chair.  
  
The Doom of Man, an awed voice said quietly. Another voice, strong and somewhat regal sounding started up.  
  
So it is true. It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!  
  
You cannot wield it, they heard Striders voice now, changed from how they had heard it in the forest. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.  
  
And would a ranger know of this matter? the first voice answered contemptuously.  
  
This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. This voice was fair and quiet, but firm.  
  
Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir? The first voice became surprised, and faltered.  
  
And heir to the throne of Gondor. The gentle voice spoke again.  
  
_Havo dad, Legolas_, Aragorn said.   
  
Pippin turned and looked at Amy.  
  
What did he say?  
  
Only to sit down.  
  
Who are those people? Merry asked her.  
  
The first voice, the one with the light brown hair, that's Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor. The other one is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. And you know Aragorn.  
  
Sam had been distracted by the plants around him and missed that section of the dialogue.  
  
Strider. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is the heir of Isildur, and heir to the throne of Gondor.  
  
Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king. Boromir realized the identity of the Ranger. They could see him now. He looked exactly as he sounded, strong and regal. Then they heard a familiar voice.  
  
Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. It was Gandalf, who they could see sitting beside Frodo.  
  
You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed. Elrond spoke with conviction. There was no other choice. The hobbits in the bush realized this as a gruff voice, coming from a short person with a rather long beard.  
  
Then what are we waiting for? They heard a deafening crash, and risked being seen to see that the Dwarf had risen. Looking at the platform in the centre of the circle, they saw the ring, unbroken, laying among shards of what they assumed to be an axe, seeing the shaft of it still in the Dwarf's hands. The expression on his face was a mixture of anger and shock.  
  
The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.  
  
One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly. Boromir was doubtful.  
  
Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed! Legolas's calm voice had started to rise. The four hobbits in the bush stared at each other with wide eyes.  
  
And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?! The rough voice was yelling skeptically at the Elf.  
  
And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his? Boromir stated the question on everyone's minds.   
  
It was obvious from what Merry and Amy could see that an argument was starting. Only Frodo had remained in his seat, staring at a platform in the centre of the circle.  
  
I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!  
  
Dwarves do not get along with Elves. It has almost always been that way. The Dwarf is Gimli, as you heard. His father Gloin is beside him. Amy filled in this pointless bit of information, for the other hobbits could plainly see the tension between the races. Everyone was standing yelling at each other, but the four hobbits could hear a slight whisper, and they saw Frodo becoming anxious and restless. Then he stood up.  
  
I will take it! I will take it! The crowd died down and looked at the tiny hobbit. I will take the ring to Mordor Though Though I do not know the way. Sam almost burst out of the trees then, but Merry and Pippin held him back. They were shocked, and it took all their willpower to contain themselves. Amy's eyes widened in fear.  
  
I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear. Gandalf's voice was calm and fatherly.  
  
If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. Aragorn knelt beside Frodo. You have my sword. Despite their best intentions to remain quiet, Gandalf had noticed them, and, appearing to look at Frodo, winked at Pippin, Sam, Merry, and Amy.  
  
And you have my bow, Legolas said.  
  
Forgetting the previous argument with Legolas, Gimli proclaimed, And my axe. Boromir at last stood up and walked towards Frodo.  
  
You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done. At that moment, Merry and Pippin had loosened their hold on Sam, and he leapt from the bushes.  
  
Here! Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me. Considering the circumstances, Elrond was highly amused by this  
  
No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not. Sam gave him a guilty look.  
  
Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us. Merry then emerged from the bushes, followed closely by Pippin.  
  
Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing. Pippin said defiantly to Elrond. Merry leaned over and whispered, not so quietly, in his ear.  
  
Well that rules you out, Pip. Elrond looked at this group, and seemed pleased.  
  
Nine companions. So be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring.  
  
Great. Where are we going? Pippin asked with remarkable stupidity, for he had been listening to the entire conversation.  
  
Amy, however, remained in the bushes. She sat in a trance, transfixed by the events that had just happened. Pippin was leaving on a journey that would surely kill him. She sat there in shock until tears won over, and she sat there crying. After a few minutes, Pippin seemed to remember Amy, and came back to her.  
  
Amy! Amy, what's wrong? Amy, please tell me. What's wrong? He tried to put his arms around her to comfort him, but without looking at him, Amy jumped up and ran away. Pippin tried to follow her, but she was soon lost amongst the trees. It was then he realized what he had just done. He sat down on a log, devastated, until he himself broke down and wept, late into the day and night.  
  
**A/N:** Ooh, tension is building. Wasn't that chapter just a heartbreaker? I wanted to continue, but that seemed like a good place. Keep you loyal readers on your toes. What happens next? Beats me, I have yet to think about it. Again, special thanks goes to Rachel for her site, it was a lifesaver because I couldn't remember that part of the movie. On another note, please, please, please review! I love reading your guy's reviews, they are so awesome! I'm addicted to them, so please help feed my addiction. C'mon. The little Review button is RIGHT THERE!!! Press it. It only takes a few seconds. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome, flames are not. You know the drill. Also, my statistic page says I'm on the favourites list of three people, yet I'm only aware of one. If you wouldn't mind letting me know who you are, I would be very happy. I'm an incredibly curious person, and I like to know about the people who read my stories. Anyways, as I promised to tell you in my last A/N last chapter, my second story is now posted! It is called Lonerism, which I know is not a real word, it's explained in the Disclaimer or A/N, I'm not sure which. Go ahead and read it, if you like. The title makes it really easy to find in the Title Search at the top of the page because I'm the only one who uses lonerism, or you could go to my profile and find it there. It's an Elijah fic with a character based on me. Okay, fine. The other character is me, with a different name and a few differences, and a couple years from now. Read it, I know you want to. When I get some reviews for it, I'll add more. It is a romance, so I know you'll like it girls. Hahaha. Anyways, seeing as how it's 1:48:30 AM Sunday, March 24, I'm going to bed. I want a minimum of 22 reviews before I add more to this story! -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	9. The Reconciliation

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane  


  
**Disclaimer:** Well, here is what you've all been waiting for: Chapter Nine! Ooh, aren't you just itching to find out what happens? Since this section is called the Disclaimer, I might as well use it for what it is supposed to be used for. Everything in this story belongs to either JRR Tolkien or New Line Cinemas, except for Amy and the plot. I really wished I owned Pippin and Merry and Frodo, especially the actors who play them, but if I did, I wouldn't be letting you in on my fantasies now, would I? Speaking of fantasies, my other fic, **Lonerism** actually _is_ my fantasy, so go read it, and review it. But for those who actually like this story, here it is. I promised twenty-two reviews for the next chapter, and I got twenty-two reviews. You guys are awesome!  
  


**Chapter Nine**  
The Reconciliation  


  
That night marked the first that Amy and Pippin had not spent together since they had met. Pippin was unsure of how Amy would react when she saw him, so he quietly went back to his room and immediately fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
The next morning, Pippin awoke to a soft knocking on his door.  
  
Come in, he said, rubbing his eyes. The door slowly opened, and Amy peeked in.  
  
she said timidly.  
  
Amy! Come in, please, come in. Pippin sat up in bed and Amy sat down beside him. It was obvious she had spent a lot of time crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and her face was flushed. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours.  
  
Amy, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late.  
  
I know, Pippin. I know. I'm sorry for running away. I didn't mean to, I was just too shocked. Do you know what you're getting into?  
  
Not really. Pippin admitted this for the first time. He didn't know what he was about to face. Now he clearly understood why Amy was so upset.  
  
Oh, Amy. I am so sorry. He pulled the sheets of the bed up around his face and wept into them. Amy climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of his knees, which were crossed. She wrapped her arms around him as much as she could.  
  
Pippin, please. I know what Frodo and them mean to you. Go with them. Be a part of the Fellowship. Pippin pulled the sheets away and looked into Amy's eyes, which were now filling with tears.  
  
Amy, I can't leave you here. You mean too much to me. I love you, Amy. At this the tears Amy had been trying to keep back poured freely onto the bed.  
  
I love you, too, Pippin. But this Ring means more than all of us. Go with Frodo, destroy the Ring, and come back to me. Promise me you will come back to me. Her deep brown eyes were glassy from the tears, and begged silently for Pippin to not make this harder than it already was.  
  
  
  
she said forcefully. If the Ring is not destroyed, nothing else will matter. If the Ring is destroyed, you can come back and we can live the rest of our lives in peace. Now don't argue with me. Go and save the world, Pippin. Pippin's heart was convulsing in his breast. He knew inside that he had to go with Frodo. It was his destiny. But leaving Amy felt like the end of the world.  
  
Alright. I will go for you. And I promise I will come back to you, and we will be happy again. I promise you this from every part of my body and soul. With those words Amy fell onto Pippin crying. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around Amy's shaking body. After a few minutes which seemed like an eternity, Amy looked up into Pippin's eyes, her face tear streaked, and smiled.  
  
You are going to save the world, Pippin.  
  
No. I am not saving the world. I am not the Ringbearer. It is Frodo that will save the world. I will merely help him. I will help save what means most to me in this world: the Shire, my friends, and you.  
  
Then so you shall. Just remember to not get yourself killed, Mr. Took, she said with a playful smile.  
  
Don't worry. That is my top priority. Pippin laughed. He then leaned over and kissed Amy softly. At that moment, exhaustion overtook them both from the late night each had spent worrying, and Amy crawled underneath the blankets and curled up to Pippin. He had his arm around her, and despite the light of the sun shining through the windows, they both fell asleep.  
  
**A/N:** Now you're wondering why I did that? As one of my reviews, from Ronnie Took said, she should go with them!!! otherwise the stories kinda over..well maybe u got a better idea!! Well, I don't have an idea, yet, but I know the story isn't over. There's still lots to come. Also, I'd like to acknowledge Took-Baggins for her review. I can't believe the last chapter was so sad! It makes me so incredibly proud to know that this simple little story has touched you. As for reviews, I've realized that number of reviews does not necessarily reflect how many readers you have, so I'm not worrying too much about them anymore. I still, however, _love_ reading them. You guys are so amazingly awesome. You like me, you really like me! Haha. Anyways, constructive criticism and ideas are always welcomed, especially now. Actually, since Chapter Ten has not been written yet, give me your ideas for how you think the story should unfold. It'd be interesting to see what you guys think. But anyways, constructive criticism is welcome, yadda, yadda, yadda, but flames are most definitely _not_ welcome. Fortunately, I haven't had to worry about that, cause you guys actually like this fic, but you know I always add that anyways. Flames are a waste of space. For the next chapter, I'd like to see a minimum of 27 - 30 reviews, but I'll update when I get more written. In the meantime, go read my second fic, called **Lonerism**. From your reviews on this story, I don't think Lonerism is as good, but there's only one way to find out: read and review. Well, thanks again, and stay tuned for more of **Pippin's Rivendell**. -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	10. The One Ring

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane  


  
**Disclaimer:** Once again, Rivendell is not mine, though it is quite beautiful. None of the hobbits are mine except Amy. You know the routine. We've all read them before. Anyways, a couple notes before the story. The title does not mean what it appears to mean. Read and you'll find out. The events in this chapter were completely unexpected, even by me, and I'm writing the damn thing. Of course, it's not all going to be sunshine, lollipops and rainbows everywhere, though this chapter is quite mushy. But we all know you're suckers for that kind of stuff! Oh, to anyone who has seen _The Two Towers_ preview, it is so awesome, I can't wait until December. For those who have not seen it yet, contribute yet again to _Lord of the Rings_ over $800 million worldwide total, and see the preview. It is worth it. Expanded romance between Eowyn and Aragorn, I know you all want to see that. Damn Tolkien living in a man's world. No romantic stuff. Oh well. Read, review, and enjoy. Oh yeah, stay tuned too.  
  


**Chapter Ten**  
The One Ring  


  
Merry knocked lightly on Pippin's door at suppertime that evening. He was worried about Pippin. He had disappeared after the Council, and no one had seen him since, not even for meals, and Pippin liked food more than the rest of them.   
  
There was no response, so Merry opened the door and peeked in. Pippin was fast asleep in the bed, Amy tucked against him. He closed the door, and went to find Frodo and Sam.  
  
He's sleeping. Amy's there, too.  
  
Well, I guess they got things sorted, then, Frodo said. We'll go check on them after supper. Let's eat first though.  
  
The slight click of the door closing had awoken Pippin. He sat up in his bed and saw Amy laying next to him. He smiled to himself and climbed out of the bed, noting the darkness outside the window in Rivendell as he walked to the next room.   
  
When he returned from washing himself, Amy was sitting on the bed brushing her hair, a basin of water next to her in her attempt to control her hair. He laughed as Amy struggled, and she jumped and turned to face him.  
  
Oh, I suppose you think this is funny? She asked in a playful tone.  
  
It is funny. You worry too much. He leaned over and kissed her. It is just past suppertime. If you want, we can go get some food.  
  
Alright. Give me a minute. She tried brushing her hair again, and ended up throwing the brush onto the bed in exasperation. Oh, I give up. Let's go. They left the room and joined Frodo, Merry, and Sam in the dining hall.  
  
Frodo, do you know when we are leaving? Pippin asked him. Frodo's quick eyes darted imperceptibly to Amy before answering.  
  
We leave in a couple of days. Tomorrow, Elrond is showing us maps of Middle Earth so that we know where we're going. You don't have to come, if you don't want to. This time his eyes lingered longer on Amy.  
  
Well, I shall see. Pippin said no more on the subject and no one asked him anything further. Except for when the topic of Merry and Pippin's adventures in Farmer Maggots crops came up, and it became an instant hit in Rivendell.  
  
After a truly hobbit-sized meal that lasted a good three hours, Amy and Pippin returned to Pippin's room.  
  
Amy, promise me you won't forget me.  
  
Pippin, I could never forget you. Ever. I love you too much, you'll be in my heart forever.  
  
And I love you. I will return. I promise I will. Pippin went around the bed to Amy and took her in his arms. he said, his voice cracking. When I return, will you marry me? Amy looked up at him with a confused look in her large dark eyes. Then her face broke out into a smile.  
  
Of course, Peregrin, of course. She was laughing now, hugging Pippin tightly while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny golden ring.  
  
I had this made the day you had to work. Pippin slid the ring around Amy's finger, and held her tighter to him.  
  
It is not too late. Why don't we go find the others and tell them the news? Amy was excited, and could hardly contain herself.  
  
Pippin said, happy to see Amy in such a good mood. They ran out into the hall and followed it to Frodo's room in the Healing Ward. As they had suspected, Sam and Merry were there as well.  
  
Kind of late for visitors, don't you think? said Merry.  
  
Well, yes, but Amy thought this couldn't wait.  
  
What couldn't wait? Frodo entered the room, dressed in his night robes.  
  
Amy held out her hand to the three hobbits. Though surprised, none of them looked too shocked at the sight of the ring, but they congratulated them both.  
  
We could tell it was going to happen. We could see it in his eyes. Well, we followed him that day, too, so we knew where he was, Sam explained. It was his idea! He pointed at Merry, who smiled innocently.  
  
How dare you accuse me of that! He tried to keep a straight face, but lost it at the end of his sentence. He burst into a round a laughter that was soon accompanied by the others.  
  
Not long after that, Pippin and Amy returned to his room.  
  
Oh Pippin, I'm so happy. Now I have no doubt that you will retu—, her words were cut off as Pippin pulled her tightly to him and kissed her deeper and more passionate than any of their previous kisses. This caught Amy off guard, but she quickly returned the kiss and it became more desperate every second. By the time they reached the bed, most of their clothes lined the path they had taken.  
  
Sam and Merry were about to leave Frodo's room when they noticed Pippin's scarf laying over the back of a chair in a corner. Merry picked it up.  
  
D'you think we should take it to him? Sam asked.  
  
I don't think tonight would be the best night. Second last night in Rivendell, just asked a beautiful hobbit girl to marry him. Somehow I get the feeling he doesn't want to be interrupted tonight.   
  
Merry! How could you be thinking such a thing, if you follow me. Sam looked aghast at Merry's train of thought.  
  
No, Sam, I think Merry is right. Leave the scarf here. I will give it to him tomorrow. Besides, it is late. We shouldn't disturb them even if they could be disturbed. Frodo took the scarf from Merry and put it back over the chair.  
  
You're right, Mr Frodo. Goodnight then, sir, Merry. Frodo nodded at Sam.  
  
Goodnight Sam. We have a big journey starting tomorrow, Merry said Sam nodded and left, leaving Merry and Frodo in the room. Do you think we will return from this? he asked.  
  
Well, we have to. Do you want to see Pippin's wedding or not? Frodo's eyes held a twinkle. Merry laughed.  
  
I suppose you're right. Can you believe that the youngest of all of us will be married before us? Merry tried to conjure a genuine look of anger, but only came up with a grotesque contorted expression as he held in his laughter. Frodo started laughing along with him.  
  
Well, I should be going, too, I suppose. Goodnight Frodo. Merry opened the door as Frodo climbed into the large bed.  
  
Goodnight Merry. Don't worry about Pippin, he'll be fine. Merry closed the door behind him.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, I seriously had no intention of doing that, but my fingers had a mind of their own, and it seemed appropriate. On another note, this is a PG-13 story, and I want it to remain that way. Besides, you all know what Pippin and Amy are doing. We've been expecting it for chapters. The reason it was not included earlier was that I wanted to preserve Pippin's youthful innocence (Ha!) and, well, most of you know what it's like. To be shy around your first boyfriend or girlfriend and be afraid to do anything to upset them. Well, that's what I wanted to get across in Pippin. Anyways, Sarah (SapphireMeriadocTook), I will definately have an epilogue to this story of what happens when they finally return to Rivendell. I haven't thought about it though, so it could be interesting. As for Took-Baggins, of course I noticed you! I check my Statistic page first thing when I sign on, and I read all of my reviews, cause you guys are _amazing_! Thanks for your awesome reviews, and keep them coming! Speaking of reviews, constructive criticism, ideas, and suggestions are always welcomed, and encouraged, but flames are not. You know the speech. Thank you again, and stay tuned for chapter 11 soon! -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	11. The Last Night

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane  


  
**Disclaimer:** Alright. It's been about a week since I last updated, but I promise this chapter is a good one. Hopefully. That's for you to decide though. The only thing in this story that I own is Amy. Everything else belongs to the estate of JRR Tolkien, his family, and New Line Cinema. They don't own the characters, but they do own the movie rights, which is practically the same. While I've got your attention now, cause at the end you're gonna be crying, I might as well tell you that I have a new fic, a Dominic Monaghan fic, called **Ringer** that you should read and review before it gets deleted from FanFiction.net's _stupid_ actor fic policy. The same goes for my Elijah Wood fic, **Lonerism**, but that has been saved by Katie Pie and can be found at ejwfanfiction.deep-ice.net. Thanks Katie Pie! Anyways, please read and review _this_ story for now, without further ado...  
  


**Chapter Ten**  
The Last Night  


  
The Fellowship's last day in Rivendell past far too quickly for any of their liking. Most of the day had been spent in the Council area, going over maps and plans and inventory for the journey. Pippin, much to his dismay, was practically pushed to these meetings by Amy.  
  
If you plan on returning, Mr. Took, and I assume you will be because you can't break your promise to me, you will have to be prepared for this sort of mission, quest, thing, she had told him that morning, quoting his line from the Council earlier that week.  
  
Reluctantly, Pippin had agreed and spent the day in council, staring blankly at the maps passed in front of him. Any questions asked of him he only gave an empty nod, pretending to have heard the question. All of his thoughts were on Amy. _How could she be so strong when I have to leave on this journey?_  
  
Indeed, Amy's encouragement was not what he expected. He had thought she would be upset at his decision to join the Fellowship, instead, he found her more enthusiastic than he.  
  
Amy walked nervously around her room. After she had left the council area after dragging Pippin there, she had returned with the intention of doing some of the work that had been piling up since Pippin had arrived.  
  
But the pile of torn workshirts and trousers of the many elves at Rivendell had been left almost untouched. Amy found it very hard to concentrate on anything else. She hated herself for actually telling Pippin to go. Of course he was going to be killed. _A journey to Mordor isn't complete without a death_, she thought bitterly. Then she thought of the previous night. She fingered the ring as she remembered what they had shared. Looking back, she realized it was a terrible mistake and, at the same time, a terrible blessing. If Pippin was killed, she would be drowned in a sea of depression at the loss of someone now closer to her than ever before, but also, if he was killed, she had that memory of him. These thoughts were a tempest in her mind, and she left her room in frustration at her conscience and tried to find something to occupy her mind.  
  
The end of the day came too swiftly for either of them. Pippin left the council laden with parchment and returned to his room. He was not surprised not to have found Amy there, and went to her room after leaving the papers in his room and packing his bags.  
  
Pippin pushed open the door to Amy's room, and found it empty. Pippin searched the rooms, and after curiously finding them empty as well, went to the dining hall. Amy was not to be found there either, and so Pippin spent a great deal of time searching the House of Elrond in search of her.  
  
After a few hours of this, Pippin grew worried. He sighed and gave up, and decided to take a walk through the garden him and Amy had walked through the day they met.  
  
Pippin was lost in his thoughts when he heard a soft, staggered sound ahead on the path. Curious, he walked forward and found Amy sobbing on the log they had sat.  
  
Pippin asked hesitantly. No answer came from her. Not even a sign came from her, not a startled jump, not a look, nothing to let him even know she had noticed him. Pippin's heart immediately filled with a great sadness, and to him, felt like it had dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He sat down beside her and took her into his arms, not bothering to ask what was wrong, for they both knew.  
  
After what felt like an eternity to Pippin, Amy turned and looked at him.  
  
  
  
Please don't go. Amy's big eyes were filled with such sadness and pleading, that Pippin wanted to stay. But he knew his place.  
  
Amy, you know I can't. I've already given myself to the Fellowship.  
  
You've also given yourself to me. Does this mean nothing to you? She took off the ring he had given her and held it in her hand. What does this mean to you? She had started to get angry, and Pippin was lost for words.  
  
Amy, I– I thought you wanted me to go with the Fellowship. You pushed me into it. I would've stayed here with you forever, but you told me to go.  
  
Pippin, I love you more than anything in this world. You can't just leave me here in safety while you go flitting about Middle Earth on this deadly mission. Pippin, you will be killed. There is no way to get in and out of Mordor and retain either your life or your wits. You will lose one or the other.  
  
I have to go. I promised that I would, and now it is too late. We're leaving tomorrow morning, Amy. Please don't make leaving here any harder than it already has to be. You know I love you Amy. And I will return, with my wits and my life about me. Pippin had had a sudden surge of courage as he said these words, and though this girl meant more to him than life itself, he knew what he had to do. I may not be the brightest, or strongest, or fastest of the Fellowship, but I have to do what I can. Please understand, Amy.  
  
I do understand. This mission means more to you than me. Amy's tears had dried up, though her eyes were still red and puffy as she placed the thin gold ring into Pippin's hand, and gracefully turned and ran away. A short distance away, while Pippin sat staring at the Ring, he heard a pained sob echo through the night. Pippin had heard the pain and suffering contained in this sound, and his courage failed him, and his head fell to his knees as he starting weeping.  
  
**A/N:** Anyone crying yet? God, I can't believe I'd do that to Pippin. I love Pippin! Next chapter will be the Fellowships departure from Rivendell, so stay tuned for that. Fortunately, this is not an actor fic, so I don't have to worry about the deletion deadline, so please stay with me. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry to throw so much angst and whatnot in at one time, but it was getting too happy-go-lucky. I won't tell you what happens. I don't even really know, cause I don't have much planned, and less written. Which is none, so you can imagine how much I actually have planned for the upcoming chapters. Thank you for all your kind reviews, and keep them coming, because I love reading your comments. They're a tremendous motivator for me. Constructive criticism and ideas are encouraged, welcomed, and considered, but flames are useless space and have no place on anyone's review boards. Also, if you like this, go read my other stories. I've heard they're pretty good, but if you don't like actor fics, they're not for you. Just go to my profile and find them. Thank you and stay tuned for more in a few days. Hopefully. -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	12. The Departure

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane**  
**

  
Disclaimer: I'm a sixteen year-old Canadian. Do you really think I own anything important? In this story, only Amy and the plot belong to me. Everything else belongs to whoever owns JRR Tolkiens estate, and New Line Cinema, who owns the movie rights. And we all know the New Line has more to do with this than JRR Tolkien, because if they hadn't made the movie, I wouldn't've read the book, and I wouldn't've started generating ideas in my head. Just a couple quick notes before I begin. _The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ DVD comes out in August, I think, and it's supposed to have **_six_** additional hours of extra footage, behind the scenes stuff and whatnot. I'm looking forward to it. From what I've read, it'll have expanded scenes from Rivendell (which might ruin this story if it shows what Pippin did), the departure from Lothlorien, and the Beer Song! I love the beer song. Except I'm kind of confused about the last couple of lines, so if anyone knows them, please let me know. Finally, it would be too predictable for this chapter to be happy, so it's not. Please read and review!  
  


**Chapter Twelve  
**The Departure  


  
The weather in Rivendell was a stark contrast to the mood. The day itself was bright, the sky cloudless, and the waterfall and river sparkling. None of this had any effect on the inhabitants and guests of Rivendell. They were all somber as they went through the final preparations for the Fellowships departure.  
  
Equipment was being inventoried, rations were stored as carefully as possible, Bill the pony was being saddled and packed, and Elrond was giving last minute instructions to those who asked, all while the Fellowship did nothing except wait for their impending journey, from which they might not return.  
  
Frodo was as healed as he would get, and could move as well as any of them. This had brought him great joy over the week he had been mobile, but now the light in his eyes had faded, and he almost looked his age. His neck was bent, and he was leaning forward on his knees as he sat, almost as if the weight of the Ring was pulling him down. He watched everything with rapt attention, but said nothing and was not spoken to.  
  
Merry and Sam were no different. Sam puttered around, making sure he had everything, then immediately double-checking, going though mental lists, and packing Bill while grumbling about a lack of room for his pots. Merry was staring into space, his mouth in a frown, which was quite surprising to see considering it was almost always a smile. Though he was still relatively young, the lack of his usual bright eyes and laughing smile aged his features by thirty years.  
  
Legolas was speaking in rapid, eloquent Elvish to Elrond's sons, but despite the pace, the tone was dark, and none could catch it's meaning. Aragorn was engaged in quiet conversation with Arwen, before he turned as she left and started talking to Gandalf. Boromir was also talking to Gandalf, and Gimli was being given a gift, an axe, from his father.  
  
Pippin sat by himself, separated from the group. He held a handkerchief of Amy's that he had taken a few nights before, as a token. The ring he had left at Amy's bedside, with a note.  
  
Dearest Amarantha, it said. I still do not entirely understand your actions, but I hope, with all my heart, that you reconsider. I am sorry for everything I have done to hurt you, but, if you will have me, please accept this ring once again. I promised you I would return to you, and to that I hold true. I will be back, and I sincerely hope that my return will not be in vain. I love you more than you can imagine. With all my heart, Peregrin.  
  
Amy had not shown up at the departure, and Pippin was very depressed. Either she had not found the note, or she did not want his ring. He tried to force these thoughts out of his mind, but to no avail. The others saw his obvious suffering, and kept their distance, not wanting to add to the trouble.  
  
What Pippin didn't know was that Amy was there. She was not at the gate through which the Fellowship would leave, but on a balcony overlooking it. Pippin's downcast eyes and hunched shoulders brought a stab of pain through her heart, but she did nothing. She clutched Pippin's letter and ring in her hand, but only held them. She made no move to put the ring on, or rush down to bid him farewell, she only stood stoically, not really watching anything.  
  
Finally, at ten that morning, the Fellowship said their final goodbyes and left through the gate. The sky had almost sensed their emotions, and within the space of an hour, the sky was dark grey, with deep clouds. Birds had stopped singing, and even the beautiful sound of the waterfall sounded threatening. Amy had not moved from her position, and did not feel tears rush to her eyes as she saw Pippin leave.  
  
Pippin was utterly and completely depressed. He had not said goodbye to anyone save Elrond, because he only knew one other person in Rivendell. He sighed and took one final look at Rivendell before it faded, and could almost see Amy's outline, standing alone at the balcony. He turned, thinking he was imagining, and left Rivendell with a heavy heart.  
  
**A/N:** I told you it wouldn't be a happy chapter. That would be too easy. I have big plans for this story, but I don't know if it will be included in this or written as a sequel. I know for sure that this will have a few more chapters, because it does get happier. I hate seeing Pippin sad as much as you guys do. I love Pippin! I don't want to hurt him. So don't worry. Pippin will be happy again soon. Stay tuned. I may not be able to update as much as possible. I've started training full time for soccer again, which takes up four nights a week. Pile my homework on top of that, and I'm pretty busy. But I hope to get a s much writing done as possible. Also, read my other two stories before they're deleted, **Ringer** and **Lonerism**. Both are actor fics, Ringer starring Dominic Monaghan and Elijah starring Elijah Wood. I'm sending them to www.freewebz.com/cutefaramir as soon as possible, so that's where they'll be from now on. Go read them, I've heard they're pretty good. Lonerism especially has been getting great reviews. But before you do that, review this story, and let me know what you think. This is going nowhere, so you can stay tuned here. Thanks! -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	13. The Letter

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane**  
**

  
Disclaimer: We've heard it before. Anyone reading this is, no doubt, a fan of Lord of the Rings, and should know that we are only fans. We are very insignificant when it comes to big time movies. Except that we pay a shit load of money in consumer dollars. Well, most of you more than I do, cause I'm Canadian and our dollar is worth less than the American dollar. But anyways. I don't own anything except Amy and everything not in the Lord of the Rings. The plot, which you seem to think is pretty good, is mine, too. Everything else is copyrighted by JRR Tolkien, whoever owns his copyrights now, and New Line Cinema. So go ahead, read, and let me know what you think!  
  


**Chapter Thirteen  
**The Letter  


  
The next few days journey was what Pippin would remember to be the easiest of their journey. The Fellowship covered a lot of ground, and Pippin's mood gradually cheered as his heart healed. Though he thought of Amy continuously, he only thought of the good things they had shared.  
  
Amy was no better in Rivendell. Her thoughts were on Pippin, and she had considered many times writing to him and sending it with one of the birds. Elrond had quickly disallowed this, seeing as it may lead the enemy to their position. So instead she waited. News came slowly and infrequently, which hurt her even more. The stories that did make it back were horrific.  
  
The elves in Rivendell had never seen anyone so distraught. Elves were generally very happy people, not having much to fear or much to worry about. So for them, to see this young hobbit-girl sobbing constantly, sitting on the same log every day, it made them become depressed as well. The mood of Rivendell, which was strained already due to the nature of the Fellowship and the state that Middle-Earth was in, fell to rock bottom.  
  
Finally, a week before it was reported that the Fellowship would reach Caradhras, Elrond summoned Amy to his chambers.  
  
My dear girl. Your suffering runs deep. Please do not despair, and hope for the best.  
  
But I can't, she responded through staggered breaths. He left not knowing how I really felt! I wasn't mad at him for leaving. He'll die, never knowing that I love him!  
  
I'm sure he does know, Amy.  
  
How can he? I never even got to say goodbye! With this, Amy broke down once more in the chair she had hoisted herself into. Elrond knelt in front of the chair, and pulled Amy's hands away from her face. One of her hands was clenched into a tight fist, and gently prying it open, Elrond saw Pippin's gold ring.  
  
Amy, if I allow you to send one letter with one of the birds, will you promise me to cheer up? These times have been hard on everyone, but we must not give up hope. There is time yet. They have not even reached the Pass of Caradhras yet. There is still time to get a letter to him, if the Eagles will consent to carrying it. Amy's sobs stopped, and she looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
Really, Master Elrond? It is alright? Oh I promise you won't regret this decision. Thank you. This has already improved my mood. I must go write! She hugged Elrond tightly, and he set her down on the ground. She ran as fast as her hobbit legs would carry her to her room as she tried to plan out what she wanted to say.  
  
When she actually sat down at her desk, a wave of thoughts came over her and she ended up writing blankly, with no point in mind. In the end, the letter was over two pages long, and when the parchment was folded, thick and heavy. She dropped a small amount of hot wax from her candle onto the paper and stamped it with her ring, which was emblazoned with the crest designed for her. It was a hill with a tree on top, with a ring of herbs around it and two tiny stars on either side. It was simple, yet represented her love of nature, her upbringing in Rivendell, and her roots as a hobbit. She knew Pippin would recognize it.  
  
She walked through the boardwalk of Elrond's Hall, finally getting to his chamber, she knocked lightly on the door.  
  
  
  
Lord Elrond? I have the letter. She walked in holding the thick letter tight to her breast. Elrond looked up from some scrolls and smiled warmly at her.  
  
Very well. Leave it with me and I will send it off as soon as I am done with these parchments.  
  
Yes, sir. She turned to leave when Elrond stopped her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please cheer up. The letter will get to him, and the bird I am sending will stay with him until he can write a reply. I am sending a note along to Gandalf about their journey, so you can be sure it will reach him. I believe I've let you grieve long enough, but you still have work to do. Can I trust you to get caught up?  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
Good. Smile for me, I want to be sure. His eyes twinkled, and Amy showed the bright smile she was known for.  
  
Very good. Now get to work, he said warmly, but seriously, and Amy, already in a better mood, left Elrond and returned to her room. She gathered up the work shirts that needed repairing, her needles and threads, and went back to the same log and started working.  
  
The elves noticed from this point a significant improvement in her attitude. She would speak and joke with them, occasionally singing with them during meals, and diligently working. There were still times, though, where her eyes contained a great sadness, especially when anything of the Fellowship was mentioned. She quickly regained her composure, excused herself from where ever she happened to be, and went to her room and wept.  
  
Such routine carried on for three weeks, until one day when Amy returned to her room to find a folded piece of parchment on her bed. It was dirty, with spots of blood every now and then, and charred edges. She ripped through the seal which was not marked with anything, and began to read.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update guys. If you've read my other stories, you'll already know that I've been incredibly busy with soccer. Tonight is actually the second night in a week that I've had off from soccer. So I've had no time to write at all. So I hope you enjoyed this. I don't like letting you guys in on things, but seeing as how I don't like cliffhangers at all, I'll tell you that that letter was from Pippin (how subtle...) and next chapter is about Pippin's reaction to her letter and him writing his. So it's kind of a simultaneous thing. The chapters will be on a similar timeline, and we'll read Amy's reaction in a couple chapters. I think. It hasn't been written yet and I don't really have much of a plan. It'll work out. Also, if you do read my other stories, **Lonerism** and **Ringer**, you may be interested to know that they **HAVE NOT BEEN DELETED**. They are still here, and you can still review them. I guess since they were in the section they couldn't be deleted. So, read, enjoy, and review this story. Constructive criticism and ideas are _encouraged and welcomed_, flames are completely pointless. You know my opinion on flames: telling a person they suck does not make them any better. Anyways, after you're done reviewing this, go read my other stories! Thanks! -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	14. Eagle Post

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane**  
**

  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm 16, in high school, getting prepared to go to university in a year. Therefore, I have no money. Therefore, I don't own anything of any significant value other than my iMac. Besides, would we like to own something of Lord of the Rings' importance? That's too much of a responsibility for me. That being said, you should know that I own nothing of this, except the plot and all characters not in the original Lord of the Rings, which is owned in some form by JRR Tolkien, and New Line Cinemas own the visuals. But enough of this crap. You people wanted the story, so here's the story. Read, enjoy, and review!  
  


**Chapter Fourteen  
**Eagle Post  


  
The Fellowship was resting, hidden in a small outcropping of rocks and trees when three large eagles flew overhead. They did not bother to hide, for Gandalf had assured them the Eagles despised Sauron and was a friend.   
  
The largest of the three landed before Gandalf, the other two on either side like guards, and he began to speak to Gandalf in a strange language highlighted by many screeches and chirps. He deposited something into Gandalf's hands before saying a few last words and leaving. Gandalf looked at what Pippin saw was two separate rolls of parchment, and broke the seal on the smaller one. His expression changed, and he glanced at the other parchment.  
  
Gandalf, what is it? Pippin asked of the wizard.  
  
Oh, it is nothing much. Just a letter from Elrond reminding us of our various options when we reach Caradhras in a couple days.  
  
Then what is that second parchment?  
  
That, my dear Took, is for you. Pippin's eyes shot open in surprise, and he rushed to Gandalf in order to receive his mail. Turning the folded parchment in his in fingers, and saw a green seal on the back. He stared at it curiously before he remembered it was the same seal beside the door of Amy's room. At that moment, all the memories of their fight, her giving his ring back, all that came back to him, and with a trembling hand broke the seal.   
  
The letter itself was over two sheets of parchment long, and the ink had run in spots. Pippin supposed Amy must have been crying while she wrote. He read through it slowly so that he didn't miss anything. It was hard to follow because Amy obviously was just writing as she thought of things, but it made Pippin concentrate on what she was saying. By the end, he himself had tears in his eyes.  
  
Dearest Pippin, Please forgive me for how I acted towards you. I never meant to act the way I did, I was just so worried about you. I'm also sorry that I could not say goodbye to you. I was there when you left, and I wanted very much to say goodbye. It has been terrible here knowing that you left without knowing how I truly feel. I love you, Pippin, and I accept your ring again, and when you return, I expect the largest wedding the Shire has ever seen! Elrond said the Eagles will stay until you get a chance to write back, and I want to know how you are. I need to know you are still safe. I love you, Pippin, and I wish you luck, where ever you end up. With all my heart, Amy.  
  
This of course was not the entire letter. Amy spent a great deal of the letter telling about what had been happening in Rivendell and how things had changed since the Fellowship left. She also spent a lot of time telling Pippin how worried she had been, but a lot of it was incomprehensible amongst the tear stains and jumping around from topic to topic.  
  
Sam and Merry had been practicing sword fighting when they saw Pippin get the letter. They watched as his face went from a look of astonishment, to realization, and a montage of unconscious emotions as he read the letter. They kept their distance until they saw him drop the letter and break down, sobbing. Then they went over to him intending to comfort him, but when Pippin looked at them, they saw his tears were not tears of despair, but tears of joy.  
  
She loves me! She said she'd marry me! She's not angry at me! He started laughing, tears still streaming down his face. Sam and Merry both burst out laughing at their young friend, and exchanged a look of I told you so.  
  
You fool of a Took! Of course she still loves you! With that irresistible Tookish charm, how could she not? Merry winked at Pippin, which caused him to back up in mock terror before laughing.  
  
You see Pippin, Sam was more of the calming type, all she needed was some time to realize that she wasn't thinking rationally. We were all starting to lose it by the end, if you follow me, and I doubt that is the worst of it. They ended up talking for a long time, and Sam and Merry were happy to see Pippin acting his usual, talkative self, until an annoyed click came from one of the eagle guards.  
  
Oh! I must write back to Amy! Please forgive me. With that he brought out a small bottle of ink and a quill from his pack and found the flattest rock in the area.  
  
Pippin wrote as fast as he could, and after filling up a sheet of paper, folded it and quickly sealed it with one of the candles. He pushed his ring, which had his family emblem engraved on it, into the quickly cooling wax and handed it to the eagle, who clicked his beak again and left. Pippin followed the bird until it became a speck, and Aragorn's voice pierced the sky.  
  
**A/N:** Well, there you go. Another chapter in this fic. Sorry it's taken so long to update. The dreaded little insect known as reality caught up with me, and I've been tied down every single night with either soccer or homework. On the plus side, my team did win our first game against the team I used to play for, which is a good revenge victory. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, let me know! I write for you guys, and if I don't know what you want, or how you feel, then I can't write as well. So let me know and I'll have an easier time writing, which means more updates! Constructive criticism, ideas, and suggestions are always welcomed, flames are unwanted and stupid in their very nature. On a quick note, if any of you are fans of my Domific **Ringer**, well, it's the first of my two actor fics to be extinguished by FanFiction.net. If you want to stay updated with this story, email at two_methyloctane@hotmail.com, and I'll send you additional chapters. It's also posted on Out of Middle Earth (www.freewebz.com/cutefaramir). Anyways, let me know what you think, and I'll get a new chapter up as soon as I can. -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	15. Kidnapped

**Pippin's Rivendell**  
By Jocelyne Pipe  
a.k.a  
Two Methyloctane**  
**

  
Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing that has any relevance to this story, except the plot and Amy. And besides, we can't own fictional characters, can we? I don't think we can, I think they may be property of JRR Tolkien's mind. But whatever. I own nothing of it, and I'll wait until I'm a millionaire before I go about trying to buy out JRR Tolkien's estate. It could happen... Anyways, read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!!  
  


**Chapter Fifteen  
**Kidnapped  


  
As Amy tore open the letter she had found on her bed, she quickly noticed the unmistakable crest of the Took family. Pippin had been very proud of it, and showed it to her so many times that she had it committed to memory. Her heart leapt as she read.  
  
Oh, my dear, dear Amy! How sweet it is to read your words! Even if I cannot see you or hear you, your words are enough to sustain me the full length of this journey. I am overjoyed that you once again accepted my ring, and it gives me even more strength than I thought I had. There is so much I wish to say to you, but I'm afraid I spent too much time celebrating your letter that I forgot the Eagles needed a reply! Just remember that I will always, always love you, and that I will return to marry you, just as I promised. With all my love, I pray you stay well and happy during my absence. I will be back. Love forever, Pippin  
  
Amy was crying by the time she finished reading. She was so happy that Pippin was not mad at her, and knowing how he felt made her feel so much better, that she would not have to worry about him as much.  
  
Throughout the next few weeks, the letter never left Amy's bedside drawer, except when she took it out to read it. She listened to news about the Fellowship intently, and always breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Pippin was still alive.  
  
Then, suddenly, as she was happily working in her room, an Elf came to her room.  
  
Amarantha, Lord Elrond would like to speak to you in his chambers.  
  
Did he say why? Anxiety slowly creeped into her heart as she looked at the tall elf.  
  
He did not. He merely requested that I send for you. He sounded quite insistent, so I did not inquire further.  
  
Oh. Alright then. Thank you. Her eyes visibly showed her distress now, and the messenger allowed himself a look of pity for the young hobbit.  
  
I'm sure Pippin is safe, Amarantha. Elrond probably wants to give you an update. He helped Amy up from her sitting position on the floor and kept his arm around her shoulders as he led her to Elrond's main chamber. She kept her head down, and did not speak, so the elf did not say anything either.  
  
There you are Amarantha, he said as he opened Elrond's door for her. Good luck. Amy gave him a small smile before entering the room. Elrond was sitting at a large desk, and Amy hoisted herself once more onto the high chair.  
  
Amy, so nice to see you again. I see you have been getting along much better lately. His words were kind, but his eyes were dark and troubled, despite his efforts to hide it.  
  
Yes, I have been, thank you. Lord Elrond, sir, why did you want to see me? It's not about Pippin, is it?  
  
I'm afraid it is, my dear child. Also about the entire Fellowship. You have heard that they reached Emyn Muil, is that right?  
  
  
  
Well, I've just heard word from the Eagles that a band of Uruk-hai attacked their camp earlier this week. Frodo and Sam crossed the River and were not involved in the siege, but the others were. He paused here before he delivered the rest of the news. Amy's eyes were watering, so he continued.  
  
Boromir was shot and was killed, but he was the only one killed.  
  
I am sorry to hear that. Boromir was a good man. His father would have been very proud of him. Amy was genuinely saddened by Boromir's death, but the news that Pippin was still alive took precedent in her heart. And of the others? she asked.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all survived with various scrapes and bruises. He was trying to avoid the matter of what had happened to Merry and Pippin, but Amy was insistent.  
  
And Merry and Pippin, sir? she pressed, eyes clouding with worry.  
  
They are alive, but they were kidnapped by the Uruk-hai. He watched Amy closely, watching this information sink in. Amy's eyes were again the only part of her that showed her emotion, and they rapidly filled with tears once more.  
  
Are they going to be alright?  
  
They are unharmed as of now, he said, trying to reassure her. He knew she was asking now as a child, not as a woman, and he became the father he had been to her for years. The others are on their trail. The Uruk-hai have strong endurance and can go for long periods of time, but we can guess that they are going to Mordor, so it is easy to anticipate their path. He watched her closely, but her eyes were blank, so he continued. he said with a warm smile, I don't think Merry and Pippin will just let them run without them having something to say about it. This finally elicited a reaction from her as her entire face broke into a smile.  
  
No, you are right, Elrond. Merry and Pippin will, no doubt, make the Uruk-hai's journey as difficult as they can. We hobbits can be very sneaky when we please.  
  
Oh, I am well aware of that. Why, the first time old Bilbo was here, he always hid in the trees behind the Council room. It took ten elves to find him the first time! Sneaking around seems to be very popular amongst you hobbits, he stated, looking at Amy suspiciously.  
  
Whatever could you mean, Lord Elrond, sir? she asked innocently, even though she knew clearly of what he was speaking.  
  
I know you were hiding at our Council. And no, I knew _before_ the others ran out.  
  
I'm sorry about that.  
  
Don't worry. you would've been there anyways.  
  
Yes, I suppose so. Well, I have work to do. I must say I'm not happy at this news, but I promised Pippin I would not worry, and he promised he would come back, and I know he will.  
  
I am glad to hear that. I will let you get back to work, and I will send for you when I hear something new.  
  
Thank you, sir. She curtseyed to him and left.  
  
**A/N:** Oh god, sorry I've been so long guys! After FanFiction.net deleted Ringer, I've kind of lost my respect for FF.net. They blocked me from uploading for a bloody week! I've also started a bit of a personal crusade for actor fics, and anyone interested should send an email to actor_fics@hotmail.com to stay in the loop with what's happening. As for this story, it has been slow going, not because of the Block, just lack of time. Be expecting more chapters after I get out of school in three weeks. So, please, for the love of God, review, because my review boards are distinctly lacking. Please no flames, they are worthless, constructive criticism and suggestions are preferred. Thanks again, and stay tuned! -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


	16. Important Author's Note

Hey all... sorry for the lack of updates recently. I had planned on writing during the summer, but things got terribly busy. Sorry to those that actually stayed tuned in. About a month ago I made a decision. Don't worry, it's not to discontinue this story, I just decided that since my story is based more on the movie version of LOTR, I am going to wait until The Two Towers is released until I write more. I need to see their interpretation so that I can visualize this story. So yeah, tune in early January and you should see some new Pippin's Rivendell!! -- Jocelyne Pipe, a.k.a. Two Methyloctane


End file.
